


Not a Sound

by praxilla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxilla/pseuds/praxilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eren is a girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Sound

Eren was being impatient as always. Despite being of a significantly slighter build than Mikasa, she pinned her to the wall, kissing her lips with purpose. Mikasa brought her arms around the girl before her, bringing her closer and breathing in the familiar scent. Woodsy, spiced, musky notes from raging hormones, Mikasa was intoxicated with the smell of her. Eren's hands went to the front of her shirt, hurriedly undoing buttons and working her way up. She was rough, wrenching the shirt open and running her palms up the planes of Mikasa's torso. Mikasa shuddered at her touch, her hands burning hot. She tilted her head back and rested it on the wall behind her, looking away as Eren put a hand on each bra cup and massaged the flesh.

"This isn't exactly the best place," she breathed, and Eren appreciated the way her chest rose and fell under her hands. She tilted her head and pressed her mouth to the skin above Mikasa's scarf before murmuring her raspy response into it.

"Then you'll have to make sure we don't get caught,"

 

Both were incredibly turned on by the statement. Mikasa was suddenly aware of every noise both she and Eren made, and fought to keep her breathing even and quiet, permitting only the occasional sigh or soft gasp. Eren made it a challenge to drive Mikasa crazy, to draw every kind of squeak and moan from her throat that she could. Eren wanted her to writhe with pleasure, make her lose control, cry out in ecstasy, and she wanted to be the one to make her do it. She slipped her hands underneath the gray bra and felt up her boobs, thumbs rubbing her nipples. It earned her a breathy noise from Mikasa, and the flush in her face deepened. Eren stepped back and quickly wrestled her shirt off, crossing her arms and wriggling. Mikasa bit her lip at the sight. She stepped forward once more and, being roughly the same height as Mikasa, she pressed her body flush up against her, their breasts squished together. They could feel each other's heartbeats, each on the side to the right of their own heart, practically right next to each other, separated only by bras and flesh and the physical barrier between them.

Mikasa ran her strong hands all across Eren's shoulders and arms and back while the tanned girl kissed and suckled at the paler's neck. Her hands swiftly undid the fastenings of Mikasa's pants and pushed them down far enough for her hand to slip in and press against her warm, damp panties. A small keening whine escaped from Mikasa's lips and she wrapped her arm up over Eren's shoulder, bringing her knuckle to her teeth. She bowed her head forward into the crook of Eren's neck as her fingers rubbed and toyed at her through her panties, and impatience got the best of her again as she withdrew slightly and slipped her hand down past the last layer of clothing, sending her index finger right to the source of the heat and moisture. Mikasa gasped as Eren wriggled her finger about at the opening of her pussy, lubing it up and bringing the moisture to her clit, to which Mikasa couldn't help but make another cute strained noise that drove Eren crazy.

Eren made her way to Mikasa's mouth, trailing kisses from the tops of her breasts up her neck and jaw and lips. She kissed her softly, tenderly, while she slowly pressed the first two fingers on her right hand, scarred from titan transformations and calloused from her recklessness, up into Mikasa's pussy. She hummed and whined into Eren's mouth as she worked her fingers inside her. She broke from Mikasa's mouth and they looked at each other with lidded eyes. Mikasa's were glazed with lust and Eren's brightened slightly as she dropped down to her knees, bright green eyes locked onto Mikasa's black ones the whole way down. She positioned her hand, tucking in her ring and pinky fingers and anchoring her thumb on Mikasa's pelvis, and worked her fingers with a steady rhythm. Her tongue darted out and moistened her lips, before she parted them and puffed warm breath across Mikasa's mound. Mikasa widened her stance and slid down the wall a few inches, giving Eren better access and causing the hair at the back of her head to make little loops where it got caught on the wall. Eren looked over her, appreciating the view, before smirking and placing her mouth to Mikasa's clit.

Mikasa shivered and moaned, bringing a hand to her mouth in attempt to stifle the noise. Her other hand gripped the back of Eren's head with enough force to keep her focused on the task at hand. She didn't show any signs of distraction however, she sucked at Mikasa's clit and pressed her tongue to it, and flicked her eyes up to Mikasa's face, which she gazed at with laser intensity. Mikasa's face was a mask of pleasure, her mouth parted and lips shining, her eyes lidded and hazy, eyebrows knit. She panted, softly and rapidly, before Eren curled her fingers and rocked them, causing Mikasa to whimper and moan. She kept at it, increasing the intensity of her ministrations until Mikasa breathed "I'mgonna-" before her breath hitched sharply in her throat and her body froze up. All the muscles in her body tensed and Eren helped her ride out her orgasm by removing her mouth and keeping her hand still, moving only her fingers to massage Mikasa's walls as they clenched around her.

After a couple seconds, Mikasa let out her held breath and gradually relaxed. Eren slipped her fingers out and flicked them to the side, some of the wet dripping on the ground with a quiet 'splat'. 

Eren smirked at her victory.


End file.
